This Life Is Mine
"This Life Is Mine" is a song from the ongoing American web cartoon series RWBY. It is sung by/from the perspective of protagonist Weiss Schnee and is addressed to her father, Jacques Schnee, as she tells him that he no longer controls her life. The song was performed by Weiss' singing voice Casey Lee Williams. Lyrics Full= Mirror Can you hear me? Do I reach you? Are you even listening? Can I get through? There's a part of me that's desperate for changes, Tired of being treated like a pawn But there's a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror Part of me that's scared I might be wrong That I can't be strong. I've been afraid never standing on my own I let you be the keeper of my pride Believed you when you told me I was nothing on my own Listen when I say I swear it here today I will not surrender this life is mine Amazing how you conquered me, Chained me in servility and made me see The world the way you told me to But I was young, and didn't have a way to know the truth Born to live your legacy, Existing just to fill your needs, A casualty of this so-called "family" That you have turned into a travesty But I don't intend to suffer any longer Here's where your dominion falls apart I'm shattering the mirror that kept me split in pieces That stood between my mind and my heart This is where I'll start I'm not your pet not another thing you own I was not born guilty of your crimes Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore I won't be possessed burdened by your royal test I will not surrender this life is mine! Shame that it took so long to rescue me From the guilt you used to tie me to your family tree I guess your training failed you're not in charge I'm free Your patriarchal prison won't hold me Now this conversation's finally over, Mirror Mirror, now we're done I've pulled myself together now My mind and heart are one Finally one. I'm not your pet not another thing you own I was not born guilty of your crimes Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore I won't be possessed burdened by your royal test I will not surrender, this life is mine! |-|TV Size= I'm not your pet not another thing you own I was not born guilty of your crimes Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore I won't be possessed burdened by your royal test I will not surrender, this life is mine! Other Appearances *The song was featured on the RWBY: Volume 4 Soundtrack. Gallery Images V4_06_00014.png V4_06_00015.png V4_06_00016.png V4_06_00017.png Videos This Life is Mine (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics|Full Weiss Schnee sings This Life is Mine (RWBY Volume 4)|TV Size Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Solos Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:RWBY Songs Category:Casey Lee Williams